1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of a conventional display device 10. The display device 10 comprises a frame 11, a housing 12, a back plate 13, a display panel 14, a source 15, and an optical film 16. The housing 12 assembled to the frame 11 and the back plate 13 performs the function of support. More specifically, the housing 12 supports the display panel 14 and sticks to the optical film 16 to avoid light leakage. However, the housing 12 is not easy to be assembled and fractures easily, which not only decreases production efficiency but also increases transportation difficulty.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the housing 12 is not used conventionally. Instead, supporting components, replacing the housing 12, are disposed on four corners of the display device. The disposition of the supporting components simplifies processes of assembly and transportation, and cost is reduced as well. However, without the housing 12, light generated by the source 15 leaks easily from gaps between the display panel 14 and the optical film 16 when the display device 10 operates, which causes light leakage from the display panel 14. Further, without the housing 12, a flexible printed circuit board at the edge of the display panel 14 is inclined to get scratched by the supporting components or the frame 11.